Bodyguard
by Shema
Summary: well this came up so everything was put all together, but otherwise if you can follow along I think it's a pretty good story that my friend and I put together... we're still currently working on it and I need to type more. But it's about a bodyguard who f


-Social Pub-  
  
A: Are S: Shema Ha: Hanoki K: King L: Lana Mk: Mika  
  
A: hey bro walks up to hanoki want something to drink? Ha: sure I'll have the usual A: goes up to the bar tender & grabs the drinks & walks to the table K: walks I & over to hanoki & are Ha: rises to greet him as everyone bows A: stays seated K: miss are I have a job offer for you & your brother A: what kind of job? K: I wish of you two to guard my 2 daughters & for that you will be rewarded A: what exactly are we protecting them from sire? K: demons A: demons? K: yes they wish to take my daughters, and my own men themselves haven't the power to stop them A: and exactly how much are we protecting for? K: the greater the job, the greater the reward Ha: you will be giving us a place to sleep K: of course, I don't expect my best men and women to sleep on the cold ground Ha: demons you say lights a cigarette what kind if I may ask K: all kinds from every corner of the earth A: let me discuss this with my brother Ha: there is no need for discussion K: so you'll take it A: I guess so K: your duties start at first light. Be at the gate A: morning, gate got it the king walks out lord hanoki we have no time to be meddling in the king's affairs Ha: I know what I'm getting myself into A: lord hanoki Ha: be silent A: stands up in human form you are able to die lord hanoki Ha: let them come for me; a demon that can kill me deserves to be a demon lord A: (lord hanoki, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into)  
  
Back at the castle  
  
K: ah my daughters kisses shema and lana on the forehead L: so father, were you able to find a suitable bodyguard? S: heaven knows you need it L: well you're in the same position as I S: at least I'm not a helpless whelp who depends on everyone to help you when you stub your precious feet L: father K: now girls, behave yourselves L, S: yes father K: now you will each have your own guard. Lana you get hanoki & Shema you get Are S: yes because she needs it K: shema... Any ways you 2 will let them do their job. That's what they're here for. Remember both of you are fitted to be wedded S: yea sis K: I'll remind you one more time. Leave your sister alone shema L: why are you so uptight? S: why are you so perky? K: you're excused S: walks into her room how am I related to a... a moron?  
  
In the morning  
  
Ha: walks into Are's room sleeping I see picks her up & puts her on his back come on carries her to the castle gate wake up A: why are you carrying me? Ha: I didn't want to wake you; you're grumpy in the morning A: am not K: ah... I see they have arrived. Let them in G: yes sir yell to the guards at the gate open the gates A: the gates open wow sir this place is huge  
  
The grand hall  
  
K: ah hanoki and lady are. I see you have made it safely and promptly A: is there any other way? Ha: I wish to start my duties as soon as possible K: determined, I like that in a young man such as you... take them to the children's rooms G: takes hanoki to lana's room here you are sir Ha: steps in and sits on the end of the bed a mere child L: wakes up & screams to the sight of a stranger in her room who are you? What business do you have here?  
  
The king, shema, & are run in.  
  
K: what is it? L: gats out of bed & runs to her father that stranger... K: it is only your bodyguard S: ha, you helpless wimp; even afraid of your own bodyguard K: now shema that was uncalled for S: but I speak the truth father leaves A: follows shema K: now my dear you will be safe with this young man sits her in bed L: I trust you father K: I know gets up and glares at hanoki Ha: sits on a chair at the far wall K: leaves Ha: (I did nothing. She screams & everyone come rushing. What tasks lie ahead for me I do not want to think of) L: gets up you... turn around Ha: turns around L: don't you dare look me while I'm changing Ha: why would I. There's nothing to look at. You are a mere child you have nothing to offer me L: finishes changing & runs to the great hall father, father K: what is it lana? L: that man he's a creep and I don't like him K: lana he only means well L: why can't shema have him she's creepy too Ha: walks into the room my lord I did nothing K: I believe you S: I'm not creepy; you're just a goody- goody K: fine then. Hanoki you are to be shema's bodyguard S: what... why can't she put up with him Ha: is that all I am; something to be put up with A: brother calm down; that temper will get you nowhere Ha: that's where this job is going A: just switch me ok Ha: fine K: there you 2-switched guards no questions asked L: thank you daddy kisses him on the cheek S: heads for her room A: you heard him. You take her walks behind lana  
  
Later.  
  
Ha: (great another pink room) walks in shema's room (not bad) S: walks in well... good night gets in bed Ha: gets in after her S: opens her eyes & sits up frantically you're, you're sleeping here Ha: it's the only way to further protect you, or would you want a demon slicing off your limbs S: I guess it beats losing limbs lays back down Ha: goes into shema's dream shema tell me something. What do you fear? ... That's strange. One of her fears is falling in love leaves shema's dream Are... gets up & walks into lana's room what a bed hog looks lana & takes off his cloke and places it under Are's head. Goes back to find shema missingWhere... smells the air Oh. Well then to the kitchen S: picks up her bowl & turns to go into the dinning hall Ha: where you going to make me some? S: do you really deserve it? Ha: I could earn it S: how would you go about that? Ha: I'll answer to your every whim... if you wish me to S: ... keeps on walking towards the dinning hall & sits Ha: follows and sits beside shema whatever you want me to do I will... S: could you not be so. So. Never mind. Just give me my space. I'm still not used to you being here. Moves over a chair Ha: does my presence haunt you my lady S: no, and don't call me your lady. It's just odd and I'm not. So don't say that Ha: I am your servant, am I not... S: servant. You are only a bodyguard hired by my father Ha: bodyguard falls under servant and I will do anything to please you & your family S: anything you say. Are you sure about that? Ha: sure as the rain falls from the heavens S: so are you a poet as well? Ha: no... S: gets up so you're willing to put your life on the line Ha: I will kill myself if I must S: you seem like a nice person leaves the dinning hall & makes her way to her room Ha: Ni... nice twitch, twitch err gets up & follows, in the room I am not a nice person. I'm cruel and wicked S: if you'll excuse me Ha: where are you going now S: ... turn around goes behind a screen & undresses into a night gown Ha: takes off his boots and shirt well then my lady what shall we do now? S: nothing I want to know of & please stop calling me that Ha: I meant nothing of the troublesome sort looks at a shelf & walks over to it & pulls out a book what is this and why do you have so many S: you don't know what a book is? Ha: is that what you call these? Opens it what do these scribbles mean... will you please tell me S: & I thought you said you weren't a nice person... any ways those are letters, which make up words Ha: words like we speak? Sits next to shema & places the book in her lap teach me how... S: places the book on the shelf maybe tomorrow gets under the covers Ha: do you want me to sing you a song... Are always had me sing her one... but I'm afraid I'm not a good singer either S: no, you don't need to Ha: puts another blanket over shema very well then good night... tomorrow will you teach me... S: good night hanoki closes her eyes... we'll see  
  
In the morning  
  
S: wakes up to see hanoki doing one handed push-ups Ha: I see you're up gets up, grabs a book from the shelf, opens it and points to an "A" that an A right S: how did you know? Ha: uh that's what Are's name starts with S: so it was just a lucky guess. (And I thought he was a fast learner) can this wait till later Ha: do you have plans? S: not that I know of, but we could go to the book store later, lets get breakfast first Ha: first lets get to know each other a little better S: I'm a princess and you're a bodyguard what's there to know? Ha: what are your favorite movies or colors... men... foods ya know S: do we have to? Ha: I like to know whom I'm protecting S: you know who I am. Shema remember heads for the door Ha: grabs her & turns her around you will give me an answer or I'll S: kill me Ha: no pin you to the floor and tickle you S: I'd like to see you try Ha: pins shema to the ground by holding her arms w/ his feet and begins to tickle her K: walks in shema! Looks at hanoki why are you on top of my daughter? S: good question whispers to hanoki this is when you get off Ha: I can't S: what? Ha: I can't S: And why not? K: get off my daughter now boy Ha: whispers to shema I don't want to K: get off her now before I strike you down Ha: shema S: just get up Ha: fine gets up Sir. I think I'm in love with your daughter S: uh... hanoki K: still they are both to be married Ha: you can't just force someone to get married L: yea you can Ha: incest. How could you do that? It's sick K: the family bloodline goes back centuries Ha: shema turns to her I love you A: walks up to hanoki & grabs his arm lord hanoki stop it. You're being irrational L, S: lord? K: that's enough. Points to hanoki you are to protect my daughter, but you will not sleep with her or be in her room unless it's an absolute emergency. That means that there must be a demon endangering her life. So you'll be down the hall points to the door now leave S: father... K: quiet. He brought this upon himself Ha: shema I... I'm stupid A: come on lord hanoki pulls him away I can't believe you fell in love w/ another mortal In a room down the hall lord hanoki Ha: mortal K: it's for your own good L: yea sis. You can't love a beast like that S: you wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass L: uh... father K: come lana lana & the king leave S: beast, hanoki's no beast  
  
Hanoki's room.  
  
A: you moron. Remember what happened w/ the last girl Ha: puts his head in his hands it was just a little crush. It's not like I intended on marrying her or anything. Besides we're on a job remember A: if that's how it really is leaves Ha: that's right, just a silly little crush S: just a silly little crush Ha: shema stands up you're not supposed to be here S: I think I need to be protected Ha: from what? S: my good for nothing family Ha: shema leave, I'll get punished for your presence in my room S: but hanoki Ha: no buts S: my father can't hurt you let alone a fly Ha: um hello, I won't get paid S: is that what troubles you pulls out more that he's paid there that should be more that enough. Leave if you wish. This castle rots, as do the corpses in their graves. Ha: shema puts his arms around her come with me S: it won't work; we're from 2 different worlds Ha: runs his hand across shema's cheek it. I mean, I want you... to be with me forever, but some things can't work S: you belong somewhere else, even though I want to be with you. I'm just fooling myself. We'd be split up sooner or later Ha: give me 1 night to prove myself. I promise we'll be together. Love cannot be bound or changed. So let me prove my love for you S: I never would of thought that someone like you could have feelings of love Ha: yes, I am partly human. Can you blame me? Puts his cheek to hers I want you to be happy & if I wanted, I'd die a thousand deaths for one last night to be with you S: hanoki... I... I'd. What I'm trying to say is that. Um, well Ha: What... you can say it S: well I love you too. There is that what you wanted me to say Ha: I want you to say how you really feel, not what you think I want to hear kisses her cheek gently S: that's how I feel. That's truly how I feel. I love you so much. There's no thing I can say that describes the way I feel kisses hanoki Ha: pushes away we can't do this here... we must leave... holds shema's hand you trust me right... S: of course I do. Where would we go though? Ha: you know the castle, you pick... I kind of have a little change in personality when I do stuff like this... uh S: it doesn't matter, what exactly do you mean by personality change? Ha: I change/ act more seriously & more aggressive if that's ok with you S: There's nothing wrong with being serious or aggressive Ha: well ok, but where are we going... shema S: I don't know? Find a freaking map & pick a place. Ha: fine just take off your outfit & grab on to me S: ok but Ha: just do it shema grabs a hold of hanoki & they teleport to a dungeon S: interesting choice Ha: takes off his shirt ok I'm ready when you are S: you make it seem like a game Ha: smiles evilly S: would that be good or bad? Ha: hn... it depends on the person S: so with you... it might be both Ha: how would you know? It could be the best thing that's happened to you sits on a table do what you wish with me... S: ... uh. What is there to say walks over to hanoki Ha: puts his hand on a scar are you ready S: yes... puts her hands around his neck there kisses hanoki Ha: rolls shema over & sits on top of here hmph... shows one of his fangs would to close your eyes... S: why... uh. All right if you wish. What's the point of this? Ha: don't ask questions. Just do it... It's for your own good S: (for my own good?) shema closes her eyes hanoki... are you all right? Ha: fine (god I'm so hungry, but I don't want to hurt her) takes off shema's dress S: why can't I open my eyes? Ha: I don't like people looking me w/out my clothes on. Hn. S: why don't you? (There's nothing to be ashamed of) Ha: looks at here elegant, milky white neck and presses his mouth on it, then he bites it, softly at first, but then it starts to bleed (no wait I can't do this again, but who will know? She's so pure & beautiful I can't, but this hunger is so strong) S: hanoki please, it hurts, just a little more Ha: (is she a pain addict? Gah, don't lose focus or else. Oh what the hell?) He begins to tear at her flesh trying to devour her S: hanoki. STOP! STOP it hanoki!  
  
Just then her savior arrives.  
  
Mk: Down boy! Oh damn it. Knocks out hanoki w/a mallet bastard. Are you all right? S: only a few scrapes suddenly realizes she has no clothes on & turns beat red Um... can I have my dress please? Mk: Sure. Just wondering are you? Shema? S: yes. Um could you not tell my father, or any one else about this please? Mk: sure, this bastard has p.m.s. Or something along those lines, and he turns into a womanizing, and devouring demon when his human form finds a virgin woman. So please don't feel offended, he's nicer in his ½ demon form. Come upstairs. I'll make you some tea & tend to those wounds. S: okay, thank you. Mk: chains up hanoki & leads shema upstairs hey, I'm sorry for any transgressions caused by hanoki. He's an insensitive bastard. S: stares stonewalls you mean he's not really like that on a 'good' day? Mk: I wouldn't know, he's a pessimistic pain in the ass, and did I mention a bastard? Yes he is a bastard. S: are you his girlfriend or wife maybe? Disappointment ensues in her heart Mk: What?! He really must have done a number on you to think that vends at the thought hah, I have way better taste than that! Thinks over what she said I mean he's really not my type, but I mean you deserve better any ways, and he's a bastard. S: laughs a little thanks Mk: No problem. Here's some tea just made it a few hours ago, so it should be okay. If it's not I'll make some more. Now where are those bandages? Rummages around in a few drawers found them fixes shema right up There all better, just don't do anything too strenuous for a few days okay. S: right. May I ask why you're doing this for me? Mk: I know how you feel shema, that's why. S: um... how will I get back to my castle? Mk: I'll take you, but you can't tell anyone what you're about to see S: okay (at least she trusts me, unlike hanoki -- bastard) Mk: takes off her coat and shirt, then black angelic-like wings grow to an amazing length off her back. Creating a beautiful almost fertile character come on she fly's shema back to her castle as shema explains what has just happened to her S: now demons have been attacking us because we are both about to be wed & if we don't, chaos will ensue, but I don't care much about that as before. (Hanoki...) Mk: well I need to let hanoki cool off for a few days & I guess I'll take the job for free, since you're now my new friend... unless you don't want me to, because that's fine anyways. Ha: wakes up to find himself chained down Shit... mika... shema, mika's probably telling shema I'm a worthless, good for nothing bastard. Whish is partly true pulls on the chains un...unbelievable, she just leaves me down here in an old, stinky dungeon to rot; that bitch stands up and pulls on the chains A: mawha, ha, ha, ha Ha: are, let me out of these god-forsaken chains. That's an order A: I kind of like you in chains hanoki Ha: you're talking nonsense. Release me at once underling A: underling... ha... I have been waiting my whole life for this moment. It seems you're the one who at last will listen to me Ha: you are an underling; you do not have the power to overthrow A: walks up to hanoki & puts her hand on his cheek hanoki... my darling I have loved you since before you knew me leans in & kisses hanoki see all better Ha: breaks the chains & throws are to the ground how dare you defy me A: But... ha... hanoki. I was just joking; I really going to free you, I swear Ha: takes a deep breath Are I forgive you walks to Are & pins her in a corner you have nothing to worry about; I wont hurt you A: ha... hanoki  
  
Screams echo through the dungeon.  
  
Ha: now that my hunger is satisfied... sits and thinks... which is kind of rare wait till I get my hands on you mika... wait a sec... maybe I shouldn't have said that teleports to mika Mk: hanoki then drops 1,500 ft to the dusty, prompt, extremely hard ground STUPID BASTARD, Oh... looks a splattery hanoki Ha: that hurt just a little rubs his rear end Mk: lands how did you get out of your chains? Ha: I broke them Mk: I knew I should have re-enforced them Ha: stands up I should explain why I was, well you know... Mk: trying to eat her. Hanoki that's the 6th one this week Ha: but I... love her and I really was going to... uh yeah, but that cannibalistic urge came back Mk: turns away so you love her Ha: I don't know. When I was lying in bed I was thinking of you, but... that's b/c I missed your presence Mk: hanoki you just can't go around falling in love with every girl you meet, then eat them when you're hungry Ha: I haven't tried to eat you Mk: that's because we... I don't have feelings for you... Ha: ok. Well hey you going home. I'll take you Mk: I think I need some time to myself Ha: well ok... mika Mk: yeah Ha: did I hurt shema Mk: only a few scrapes here and there Ha: she'll never touch me again looks hopelessly at his boots Mk: I'm sure she'll forgive you Ha: forgive; I tried to eat her Mk: uh, well hanoki I would have forgiven you if I were in her position. I mean you can't help it if you're kinky Ha: kinky... I... give up Mk: well I guess I should go Ha: see you at home, right mika Mk: well no, I have to go take over your job since you can't contain yourself Ha: send shema my deepest apologies stands up mika take me with you to see her... you can chain me up, or what ever holds out his hands & puts on a seemingly fake smile Mk: I guess if I have you chained pulls out metal cufflinks & chains, oh and a muzzle Ha: it's for the best; I'll transfer my thoughts to you. So you'll be my voice Mk: makes sense puts on the chains and muzzle and teleports to shema's room where she's sitting on the bed crying shema... I brought someone with me shema looks up Ha: transferring his thoughts shema I'm so sorry S: why do you have him in chains? Release him at once Mk: he wished it this way S: but why? Mk: hanoki's a cannibal S: cannibal bug eyed he eats other people Mk: he says it only happens when, he, well. When he's... do I have to say it hanoki? Ha: shakes his head no Mk: good b/c that's sick S: walks over to hanoki and places her hand on his face oh hanoki Mk: he wants to know if you forgive him S: of course I forgive you hanoki Mk: and he says he's sorry for trying to eat you S: uh... Mk: shema, hanoki really didn't mean it S: well... that's fine. Demons have tried to eat me before. So I've gotten quite used to it. Stares at the floor please... will you please release him (do I really care for him this much to be crying over him?) Mk: I'll release him, but I wont leave you two alone, got it S: got it mika takes off the chains and muzzle there you go you poor thing Ha: thing, what ever happened to darling? S: uh... well only true lovers' call one another darling Ha: lovers... that we can never be Mk: sits in a chair rocking back and forth S: what... what, are you saying that we could never be together? Ha: looks out the window you wouldn't want me to be your lover. Even the desperate mika wouldn't take me Mk: falls out of the chair ouch S: walks up behind hanoki & runs her hands up his chest oh hanoki, I do love you and I want you to be my lover Mk: uh... don't worry I'll be fine twitches Ha: you'll end up like the rest Mk: yep, you'll end up hanoki's main course S: hanoki puts her head on his shoulder don't you want to be with me hanoki? K: knocks on the door shema, may I come in and speak with you? S: I'll come to you leave the room Mk: you love her, yet your letting her go Ha: I'm sparing her life; how could I let something so precious die such a horrible death? Mk: who says you'll kill her big man? Ha: look me, I'm a monster S: yes father walks back in Mk: what was that about? S: grabs a cloke from her closet & puts it on we're going to visit my cousins goes down stairs and waits in the court yard K: where are your bodyguards? S: I haven't the slightest clue K: shema, you sound different; are you ill? S: no father K: go to you room and rest S: but... K: take care leaves in the finest covered carriage w/lana Mk: are you going to go after her? Ha: ... S: walks in what? What are you two staring at? Mk: didn't you just leave? S: he thinks I'm ill and ordered me to rest Ha: mika will you hand me my smokes Mk: hands hanoki a pack of cigs those are going to kill you Ha: I don't give a damn S: hanoki pulls the cig out of his mouth kiss me Ha: no S: that's an order. Kiss me or leave Ha: walks out of the room Mk: lady shema... S: tears stream down her face he left Mk: men come and go. That's why us women stick together S: how could he just leave me like that? Ha: sits on the tarries hidden in the shadows Mk: hanoki's a very confused man. He just wants what's best for you S: the best thing for me would be him Ha: (who am I kidding? It would never work out. I'm a demon; she's a fragile human... Cana, I can't lat it happen again) S: And he doesn't need to put pitty on me. I can do anything that anyone else could. I'm not as fragile as I seem Mk: he's just taking precautions S: I can fend for myself... most of the times Mk: there's something you should know about hanoki S: what? Mk: hanoki's a demon... a demon that has pitty for mortals. Once he fell in love w/a girl & they got married, but on the night of their honeymoon he devoured her w/out knowing. S: he what? Ha: (shema... memories of Cana run through his mind and the faint sound of screams) no, no... go away... S: so he ate her Ha: shema! Walks into the room she's right; I ate her. She's on of many Mk: hanoki... S: one of many... I don't understand. I do but... a demon, but you're different than the ones that hunt me down. You kept this from me the whole time. I thought that I could trust you, depend on you, but I was just kidding myself. Ha: it makes me no different. So the feelings you have for me are false... I know mine aren't Mk: hanoki get over yourself; you're just... Ha: just a retched half-demon torn between worlds S: how could you lie to me? Why would you do all those things if you'd just leave any ways? Mk: hanoki has his many reasons S: mika if I'm not mistaken I was talking to hanoki. If you don't mind I'd like you to leave. I would like to talk to hanoki... alone Mk: I can't do that S: are you afraid that he'll eat me? Looks at hanoki if he peruses I'll call for you Mk: still I can't S: please leave mika Mk: glances at hanoki, stands up and leaves Ha: her face haunts me. So innocent, so pure; I couldn't do it again S: who... who haunts you? Ha: my wife; she is the one who haunts me. Her screams, the smell of blood... her blood S: you were married Ha: yes I loved her deeply, as I love you S: how did she die? Ha: like I said; the blue blood in me began to take over and soon my lover became my meal. I awoke to find her in a puddle of blood S: you... you Ha: go ahead call me a monster, because that is all I am. Am I not? S: ... amazing. You're no monster to me. If you could would you kill my family for me? They all need to die a thousand deaths for this horror they've put me through walks to a window they're back. Tonight, free me from them all. Ha: I'm not your lackey anymore; get mika to do your dirty work S: lackey Ha: you find my wife's death amusing do you? Pulls out his dagger & begins to carve at his wrist so let's see if you find humor in your lover's death S: mika get in here! Mika runs in w/her sword drawn he's trying to kill himself Mk: that's impossible. Hanoki can't die. He maybe half human, but he has demon blood running through him Ha: shema my love is it funny now? S: I never said it was amusing Ha: eyes glow red why aren't you laughing? Mk: hey hanoki snap out of it. Shit S: hanoki... please stop Ha: keeps carving Mk: hanoki cut it out that's not funny S: looks down hiding her face please... Ha: not amusing S: PLEASE... STOP!  
  
The piercing scream blows her furniture to the walls & breaks the windows.  
  
S: falls to her knees & tries to catch her breath Mk: no mere human could do that Ha: stops what? Who are you really? S: trembles hanoki... I only asked of you to do that b/c I cannot, I've never tried Ha: answer my question S: if you must know pulls her hair back I am sort of like you, but from the so-called "better side" of goodness, but I find it too boring and stressful for me. I never found it necessary to tell you or anyone for that matter Ha: you call me a liar, you blood drips to the floor creating a puddle mika you will stay with her for good. Do not come after me S: hanoki... I love you Ha: how do I know that's not a lie as well? S: darling... come to me Ha: pulls shema to his chest and puts his dagger to her throat do not waste you time. You lie... Mk: ... hanoki S: go ahead. More memories. Ha. Doubtful that I'll die, but then again I am mortal or could I be lying about everything? Trust is very hard to come by. So what are you going to do w/me? Kill me like your wife... Ha: screams run through his head & he releases shema S: so she brings very painful memories to you...hanoki puts her hand on his shoulder Ha: get away swings at her, she grabs his hand and kisses hanoki you... S: one of the things I do not lie about is love, & how it can be painful. I know... hanoki. Ha: you know not of my pain S: hugs hanoki Ha: pushes her away get off me you inferior creature S: hanoki Ha: stay away drops to his knees & begins to cry Cana, why damn no... stay back. Save yourself shema Mk: lady shema, put this on Ha: screams echo in his mind you shall be my next victim if you don't leave S: no... hanoki please; don't talk in such a manner. There's no need for that. I don't want to leave you Mk: grabs shema's arm & runs into the hall, but not w/out shema freeing herself and locking her in w/hanoki S: you can fight this hanoki steps closerhanoki... Ha: eyes burn red stay away... from me S: hanoki, you don't want to hurt me. Both you and I know that reaches for hanoki's shoulder Ha: shema... you fool S: I am no more a fool than you gets a brief hold on his shoulder snap out of it. This couldn't be you at all; you posses such power & strength. Ha: if you do not leave I will have no power to hold back on killing you S: if you really love me & want to keep it so than don't kill me gets a tighter hold on his shoulder hanoki listen to me Ha: collapses into shema's lap S: hanoki lifts his head up to see hanoki's eyes glowing red & a mouth full of fangs it couldn't be you Mk: bangs on the door shema stay away form him! Ha: pins shema to the ground die mortal S: STOP! Holds up a cross which once belonged to Cana don't do it hanoki Ha: Takes the necklace and looks it Cana stands up & walks over to a window my love S: mika I think it's working Ha: our child died as well shema. She was pregnant S: uh Ha: my only child... a boy or girl of my own died & it's my entire fault... If you stupid humans weren't so weak Cana would still be alive S: I'm sorry Ha: don't pitty me S: I'm not pitting you. It's the losses I feel sorry for sits on the edge of her bed why do you inform me of your past... to correct your future? Ha: you're not in my future. My life ends here S: no it wont hanoki; look me he looks at shema I'm yours do what you want Mk: not a good idea, nope; well that's one more pulls out a clip board & writes something down Ha: walks to shema you're scared of me... you're trembling... your weakness revealed bwaha, ha, ha S: yes I'm scared of you and your "evil laugh", but not of hanoki who wanted me, no needed me. You just want me, to kill for your own enjoyment. Take your pick. If you do happen to kill me it will take affect on you or leave a mark etched in your soul Ha: like it matters S: oh it might. Go ahead pulls her hair back & removes the bandages from her neck which pulls open a cut from hanoki earlier I'm not afraid Mk: don't be a fool shema. Open this godforsaken door S: it does matter Ha: you really want me to be w/you S: yes I do Ha: than bite me S: what? Ha: show me you're worth keeping S: hanoki licks shema's wound hanoki if you wish me to Ha: shema bites hanoki's collarbone Un... oh yeah that's it more. Your pain is delectable licks the blood off his lips maybe I'll spare you S: hanoki gets on top of him listen to me Ha: more... give me licks shema's hand near his face I want more S: pain is that what you truly desire. Is that a reason for existence? The desire for pain and the will to live Mk: puts her head to the door shema's voice. That's a good sign that she's not dead. Better erase that date. S: I'm worth keeping... do you think it so hanoki? Well... Ha: kisses shema and bites her lip. Blood drips from her lip S: hanoki takes off his shirt do you want me? Ha: I want... S: you don't know what you want Ha: love... everlasting love S: you want love. Hanoki I knew it Ha: blood S: can't you make up your mind? When you do we can continue. Love, blood... bloody love; if that's what you want than you need to know when to contain yourself kisses hanoki do you even know yourself and exactly what's going on? Mk: shema... hello. Inform me are you dead in there? S: nope, still breathing Mk: (he must really like her) Ha: places his hands on her shoulders I'm getting board here S: bites hanoki's ear Ha: closes his eyes and places his hands on shema's chest S: hey those are attached you know... if you like then so much get some of your own Ha: but that's what mika's for S: then why aren't you with mika now? Ha: I've already been w/her. She refused to bare my child... S: but Ha: shh. Screams come later S: what? Ha: (get comfortable under shema) now make your life worth my time S: how do I know that you're worth my time? Ha: if you're worth my time I'll protect you, keep you close... to my heart S: what heart? Ha: I'm sure if you searched hard enough you'd find one S: all dark & empty Ha: who knows? You might actually find something smiles evilly S: Ooh an evil smile. That could mean that a scheme is being plotted in that mind of yours shrugs her shoulders who knows? Kisses hanoki, then presses her chest to his & rubs her head with his hanoki my darling, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. To get to me you'll have to get a key from my cousin's pants if you don't want to hurt me. Ha: what are you talking... S: pulls up her dress yep... titanium-steel underwear. Somehow put on while I was asleep when you were gone Ha: pushes shema off of him and on to the floor Mk: oh bad, I heard crashing. Shema are you ok? Ha: you have no use for me now S: what about our love? Ha: love, a human emotion S: well yeah Ha: did you know that when praying mantis's are having sex, they devour one another Mk: no, not the mantis's shit. Now he's going to eat her paces back and forth what to do S: bugs, how interesting gets to her feet more useless shit that I've already read in a book... so is this going to be my last time alive? You can at least tell a girl. I already have a pretty good picture. Walks to her desk and pulls out a bloody key Are you that desperate, or do you want me that badly Mk: peers through a key hole still can't see shit L: what are you doing mika? Mk: prying on your sister looks up lana L: nothing I haven't seen before leaves Mk: (oh believe me you haven't seen this and neither am I) Ha: I want you... shema S: I think you're desperate Ha: how would you know how I feel you're not me S: hanoki, I know you've been hurt before, but I promise Ha: what do you promise? Not to die, not to go crazy like the rest of them S: I promise to stay by your side Ha: how can I trust you S: I've trusted you w/my life. No other demon has attacked since you've arrived. You really want this key & I shall stay w/you, as long as possible or to the extent of whether you want to give me up Ha: a tear runs down his cheek give me the key S: holds out the key & hanoki takes it and places it on a chain around his neck hanoki does this mean... Ha: I'll be back later hops out the window S: opens the door mika Mk: hugs shema oh thank... god you're alive. Where's hanoki? S: he'll return soon Ha: (will she keep her promise? And if I don't kill her the birthing process will if she's human) S: mika... will you assist me in dressing my wounds? Mk: sure. I'll get the bandages & ointments leaves and returns w/the antibiotics here shema S: Ow, ow, ow. No more alcohol or I'll need a designated driver. Mk: quit sulking S: hey you weren't just threatened more than once looks in the mirror great the wound on my neck hasn't gone yet M: my lady your bath is drawn. Nice and hot too S: thanks I'll be there in a bit M: yes my lady leaves S: if you'll excuse me mika leaves the room Mk: yep everyone leaves me Ha: well shema if you want me so you'll just have to have me. S: ah a nice relaxing bath. No worries. No family bugging me. Yep, this is the life. Hmm maybe; Ewe bad thoughts holds her breath and goes under water Mk: shema... shema! Killing yourself is no way to solve your problems barges in S: comes up... uh mika Mk: shema... it's not what it looks like. I thought you were drowning leaves S: uh... right. Reminds me of hanoki... hmm puts her hands behind her head, rolls over on her back ... hanoki Mk: just relax in there. Don't think of hanoki... god knows that wouldn't relax me... hanoki you bastard you. You're so lucky. That's what you are a sick lucky bastard S: what did you say? Mk: nothing S: ok then (hanoki I hope I know what I'm doing. It is a big risk. I mean my father wont like this, but he doesn't need to know) Uh... bubbles  
  
An hour later  
  
L: shema, get your butt out of there. Other people need to use that water too you know S: puts on a robe & comes out slamming the door in lana's face waking mika up Mk: huh? What? Oh shema L: peals her bloody face off the door daddy S: the water was getting cold any way Mk: god she's annoying S: yeah Mk: almost as annoying as hanoki trying to read S: I think it's kind of cute how he tries so hard Mk: yeah... I guess it's kind of cute S: how he stutters on a word then looks at you with those puppy-dog eyes Mk: he has puppy-dog eyes? I didn't know that  
  
S: well he does & they're so cute sits on her bed well good night; if hanoki gets back wake mw up falls asleep  
  
Later  
  
Ha: lands on the tarries & folds his wings in & walks to the end of shema's bed Mk: so you're back so soon Ha: mika Mk: you spared her, you really do have feelings golf clap Ha: ha, real funny Mk: aren't I... I'm supposed to wake her once you got here and you're here so I'll wake her Ha: no let her sleep sits next to her Mk: ok Ha: get some sleep mika-chan Mk: ok, that sounds good Ha: runs his hand through shema's hair don't die on me shema, got it  
  
In the morning  
  
S: wakes up Ha: a rose for you lady shema S: for me Ha: of course S: why that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Ha: ok, well uh S: what's wrong? Are you going to leave again? Please stay w/me Ha: I will go nowhere unless you are to be there S: why didn't you, you know last night? Ha: I don't know S: oh... hanoki, you know how to read don't you Ha: yes, in the demonic language, but not human S: oh, b/c mika said Ha: mika says a lot of things (3/4 of the things are true) S: oh, well thank you for the rose kisses hanoki we should put it in a vase before it wilts and dies like my father. (Who should be dead soon any way) Ha: we? S: yeah, you and I silly. We, us, plural; as in more than one Ha: (I don't think I like this we thing. Soon it's going to be we're going here or we did this or we like that) blah S: what? Ha: nothing... S: (vase, vase where to find one?) duh shema, down stairs hello gets out of bed and runs down stairs Mk: Aww, how sweet. Roses are red, Violets are not, shema thinks hanoki's hot, hot, hot Ha: you better remember that mika Mk: uh Ha: that's right, now I'm off the market Mk: like I was looking for anything remotely like you Ha: what do you mean? Mk: I at least want a man that can read Ha: that was a low blow mika, low blow S: walks in and places the vase w/the rose on her desk what's going on for today/ L: pokes her head in as hanoki hides behind mika & shema shema, father wanted to remind you that our fitting is today S: fitting? L: for our dresses S: oh... I'll be down in a bit L: what ever leaves S: pulls her robe from hanoki's grasp Ha: hey I was having fun S: ... So I noticed, but I have to go Ha: why, you can't leave me lady shema S: I have to. I'll be back kisses hanoki see ya later leaves Ha: turns to mika what's a fitting? Mk: the fitting for her wedding Ha: we're not getting married Mk: no, her cousin remember Ha: no she can't marry her cousin she's... Mk: what... she's going to marry you laughs Ha: what's so funny? Mk: remember, you already had a wife & what happened to her Ha: don't remind me Mk: what... will you cry? Ha: she's different. She will marry me and live Mk: right Ha: I don't see you married w/kids Mk: uh Ha: exactly, you're just jealous Mk: why would I be jealous of you? Ha: b/c I'm happy Mk: are you? Ha: of course I'm happy smiles Mk: ok, ok you big cheese ball Ha: it's not nice to call people less fortunate names Mk: less fortunate Ha: yep, I can't read therefore I have a disability Mk: I didn't mean it like that. Wait yea I did Ha: mika I didn't think you could get any lower goes into the kitchen Mk: maybe I should watch my mouth around him...? L: father, what do you think of my dress K: wonderful S: steps out you stupid, good for nothing dress L: that dress makes you look fat S: well, you are fat L: uh... father K: children S: blah, blah, blah shema stop picking on your sister K: exactly S: well, dad I'm not a child any more. I hate your crackpot ideas, and laws that state I have to marry someone who's related to me. When all it is, is a piece of low-rated bullshit. I hate you all except for mika, hanoki, and a few others K: ... we're to return home, immediately S: and lana, it's fat that makes you look fat & I'm not fat you are. May we go now? K: yes Ha: there is no way in hell that I'm going to let shema marry her... she's mine; she belongs to me Mk: hanoki it's a bad sign when you start talking to your self Ha: mika? am I attractive? Mk: sorry buddy, I don't judge friends Ha: friends, yes we are friends Mk: and that's all. Just good friends S: walks in her room mika... hanoki... where are you guys? Mk: come on hanoki, shema's probably waiting for us Ha: sure hanoki & mika go up to shema's room Mk: did you get a dress? S: looking in a book no, I didn't; they were all too ugly & poofy Mk: so no dress S: ...none Ha: looks over shema's shoulder what are you looking at takes the book from her grasp S: hey, hanoki I was reading that. I hope you know; you're being very rude. Mk: sits in a chair what a gentleman S: yea, how polite Ha: you're taking her side S: only on certain occasions Mk: how come you're so cheery S: uh... good question reaches for her book Ha: holds it up higher... reach for it S: what does it look like I'm... fine I'll just get another copy takes a second copy from the shelf & sits on her bed Ha: don't you have anywhere to be mika? Mk: nope Ha: you do too pushes mika out the door bye, see you later S: uh??? Why'd you do that hanoki? Ha: I want you to teach me sits next to shema S: Huh... rolls her eyes oh yeah, that. Now what was I going to teach? Ha: me how to read S: ... oh right, but I think we should start w/a shorter book w/less words takes the book from hanoki Ha: they make those? Really how interesting S: yea, but I don't have any here... we could run over to my sister's room & get one Ha: oh you go, I hate pi... pink twitch S: neeh, fine you big baby stops in front of the door eh, maybe we could go to a store instead Ha: store –k, sounds ok I guess I could or we could S: are you saying that you want to go together in a public pace? ...Huh hanoki? Looks at hanoki Ha: well I am your bodyguard; it's my job is it not? S: ok, you going to take me now or later? Ha: raises his eyebrow take you S: duh taps her fish o her head how else would I get there Ha: there are other options of transportation... or you could ask your father S: ha... like he'd let me go anywhere. Besides I need you there, not only to protect me, but to see what book you might like... hanoki Ha: yeah S: you know how to write, not in the demonic language though Ha: a little S: well, before you can read it helps to know what the letters look like. To help you should know how to write them walks to her desk & pulls out an old piece of paper w/letters on it capitalized & lowercased hanoki this is the written alphabet Ha: some of these are similar to those in the demonic alphabet S: sits next to hanoki here you have it Ha: why do I need this? S: so you can practice writing stands there's paper on my desk. I'll go get some food. Since I haven't had any for a while Ha: sits and stares at a blank piece of paper uh, ok I guess I'll start with this arch looking thing with the funny line through it draws an "A" hey that wasn't so hard S: no it wasn't, so may I go now? Ha: go eat... whatever... uh shema, what's this letter called points to an "H" S: that's an h, that's what your name starts with Ha: H, that's great. My name in demonic is hananoki, but I go by hanoki in every other language S: hananoki??? –k whatever leaves (how childish can you get?) Ha: works at his letters as shema to the kitchen uh this is so hard. I have no clue what I'm doing, but I can't let shema know. It's not manly like. S: walks up behind hanoki seeing him struggle huh? Puts her hand on his & helps him write like that hanoki Ha: (how embarrassing yet interesting) shema I can do it myself. I don't need your help S: you can admit if you need help. There's nothing-wrong w/that. Smiles and kisses hanoki on the cheek Ha: yes there is, a man never admits that he is doing something wrong. It's just not right S: lets go you're right Ha: I... am S: yeah. I should leave you w/your manliness. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Ha: shema... S: ... but you know what. Don't come to me when you can't read. Leaves & goes outside Ha: (she wants me to ask her for help, I never ask, but she matters to me) Shema if that's what you wish hanoki stands & walks outside where shema's standing excuse me lady shema S: turns to hanoki yes Ha: I have come to ask you a question S: yes Ha: places his hand on her shoulder uh, lady shema K: Ahh Shema there you are glares at hanoki Ha: Pulls his hand off her shouldersir K: how about that dress, we must find you one S: I don't want to get married K: What! S: not to him K: but you have to Ha: how can you force her to K: you have nothing to do w/this subject S: he does father K: shema don't be ridiculous S: I'm not Ha: sir I would like to ask for your permission for your daughters hand in marriage K: ha, what a joke, scum like you marry my child. I don't think so Ha: how dare you call me scum L: how dare you talk to my father like that? S: father, I wish to marry hanoki K: silence shema Ha: stands in front of shema you will not talk to her like that pulls his sword out K: she is my daughter; I will not have her marry a monster like you Ha: holds his sword to the king's neck monster, if you value your life you'll let her decide S: I love him; nothing can change that Ha: shema walks forward & kisses hanoki lady shema holds the sword to the king's heart as he licks shema's neck  
  
Guards surround them.  
  
L: do you think that you could win? It's 1 against 30 Ha: great odds K: hand over my daughter & I wont have you killed holds out his hand Ha: I think... ... not presses his sword to the king's chest  
  
The guards draw their swords.  
  
S: father be rational K: oh but I am, and you are supposed... Ha: oh shut the hell up. I'm sick of your incessant chattering holds shema w/ his other hand S: kisses hanoki on the cheek K: a... attack him S: gets in front of hanoki & puts her arms around his neck G: they stop their attack sire, what now? K: Shema, get off or... S: or kill me Ha: puts his hand on her back I'd like to see you try L: don't push your luck shema S: you're just jealous L: father, lets kill them both K: don't talk crazy; your sister is a gold mine S: what the hell are you talking about? K: your singing L: what about it? K: men & demons want to pay a fortune for you... & your voice. I say no to all, so they attack Ha: shema... is this true? ... S: hanoki Ha: that's all this was about, your voice S: well, I guess Ha: well then shema let me kill the king, then you could be free from all of this K: preposterous you can't kill me Ha: try me... well shema S: go right ahead (I wonder what mika... how'd she pop into my head?) L: daddy clinches to her father's arm I'm scared Ha: you better be scared little girl. Now move or I'll kill you as well S: fine with me Ha: kisses shema stay here my love S: okay hanoki... waits in anticipation Ha: walks towards the king K: uh... uh trembles Ha: tremble all you want, it won't matter when you're dead... hmph S: ... decapitation! ... Huh? Guards surround shema Ha: turns shema! Lady shema! K: plunges a dagger into hanoki's back Ha: walks forward shema S: hanoki... you guys are supposed to leave gaps between your legs so I can escape Ha: -- (yeah, don't pay attention to me) turns around & jabs his sword through the king's throat L: DAD! Ha: pushes the guards to the side shema my love come w/me now; we'll run away... puts his arms around her S: uh hanoki Ha: pulls out his dagger & hands it to shema you wanna kill your sister? S: takes the dagger & kisses hanoki love to chases lana & kills her. Then walks to hanoki Ha: where's my dagger? S: in lana Ha: puts his hand on shema's cheek my lady you're finally free... you no longer need me... I shall go; my purpose w/you is over S: what are you talking about? All those things you said Ha: I was just doing my job S: but you... Ha: but nothing S: how could you!? I can't believe that you would... so everything was just a job? Ha: well almost everything... I normally don't eat my employers S: I don't care about you trying to eat me a tear runs down her face... hanoki Ha: why do all the girls cry? ...I'm sorry... S: bull shit, how could you be sorry? Ha: shema don't be mad S: I'm not mad (I'm furious)... I just despise people who lie to me Ha: so you despise me S: ... a little. Can you answer a question? Ha: go ahead S: what's your real job, exactly? Ha: ... S: well, answer me Ha: I'm really a demon lord & demon lords cannot love... or aren't supposed to S: a demon lord... Ha: not just any demon lord; I'm a High Demon Lord S: (so what) Ha: I'm not supposed to love you... even though I do... a demon like me isn't meant to be w/a lady like you. You're free to make your own choices now; I would be a burden on you kisses shema on the cheek I'll see you again, I promise my lady turns S: wait... where are you going? Ha: to my palace S: I love you hanoki; you just can't leave me Ha: it's for you own good... I don't want you to be in danger b/c of me S: hanoki, please... shema kisses hanoki & puts her arms around him... please don't go w/out me. I don't want to be left alone... ever. Besides you said that you wanted to be w/me forever & that you wouldn't go anywhere unless I was there w/you Ha: it was all part of my job shema... I'll stay one last night, but in the morning you have to promise not to cry, got it S: I can't help it (ok why are we still standing here? Think, think) shema eyes widen & she places her hands on her head... ewe Ha: what is it lady shema... have I said something wrong? Puts his sword back in its sheathe if I did I apologize S: no... if you're going to leave, go now so you can make it easy for me tears flow from shema's eyes... since you obviously don't care Ha: it's not that I don't care, lady shema I do... hugs shema... I really do care for you; it's just my position, as a high demon lord won't allow it S: she pushes hanoki away... if you care for your precious job so much just leave she wipes tears from her face Ha: (the woman I love or the job I've worked for my whole life)... uh. Sits down & starts to think S: well, aren't you going to go... hanoki? Ha: I don't know... it's you or my job. I don't know what to do Mk: walks out side hanoki stay with shema. I'll tell the high counsel you died in a horrific accident or something like that S: mika... Mk: yeah S: where were you Mk: sleeping S: -- you... were sleeping Mk: why, is there anything-wrong w/sleeping? S: ... you just missed Ha: let her be... I should decide; shema my mind is a little foggy... remind me why again you need me; you were fine before we met S: just because (if you don't I'll kill myself & blame it all on you) Ha: b/c is not an answer S: who's being technical now? Places her hands on her hips Ha: because, it's not an answer lady shema Mk: (when will he grow up?) S: I don't know... I, just, don't know turns her back towards hanoki Ha: then I shall leave stands up allow me one last farewell kiss S: (... but I... don't want you to go) hanoki, I'm just a foolish little girl who doesn't know what about anything Ha: no kiss, then I guess I should leave S: steps in front of hanoki eh... Ha: turns to the side... S: grabs hanoki by the collar of his shirt & kisses him An: 1min. 2 min. ya done yet? Ha: (damn) ah yes, this is why I'm staying my love, for you Mk: ewe, gross mushy S: you wouldn't understand mika Mk: try me S: shema kisses hanoki, then sticks her tongue out at mika he, he Ha: you laugh like our love is merely a toy. Why is that shema? Mk: it's not nice to laugh at people S: uh, toy is such a disturbing word. If you don't want me to kiss you anymore... never mind Ha: well shema do you love me? If so, then our love is not a toy Mk: yuck S: then why'd you say that in the first place? Ha: so you do truly love me kisses shema S: duh hanoki kisses him back Ha: well then I shall stay, leave now you ingrate glares at mika Mk: me, an ingrate; you better watch it hanoki Ha: go tell the counsels that I have failed and had died... err go now Mk: jeez any one hear of hemorrhoids, cause this guys got them S: you have issues yourself mika Ha: I'm going to take a bath; I reek of death S: ... I though that was mika Mk: how rude Ha: walks away S: I know follows hanoki Mk: fly's away Ha: why are you following me? S: what else am I supposed to do? Ha: you know I'm going to take a bath... S: yeah & your big point is? Ha: I'll be in the bathtub lady shema, naked... if that's what you want S: isn't that how you take a bath, naked, unless you wear a bathing suit, but that's optional Ha: where will you be during this? S: ... I could come with if you like, or I could wait in my room fully clothed Ha: oh so tempting... it's up to you my lady (though the clothes off sounds wonderful) S: it's your bath, so therefore it is your decision, my lord Ha: lord I am not, at least not any more... I guess a friendly bath wouldn't hurt S: [sarcastically] oh thanks hanoki, you call me "my lady" so I have to call you something (besides a bastard) Ha: at the bathroom hanoki takes off his clothes slowly shema my lady I wish you to kiss me now S: wishes don't always come true shema draws a circle on hanoki's chest Ha: then I should stop wishing... I demand you to kiss me at once S: oh a demand kisses hanoki Ha: puts his arms around her S: are you going to stand here for the rest of the day... holding me? Ha: if you wish me to... S: hanoki... I mean lord hanoki Ha: gets into the bath are you coming? S: she walks to the edge of the tub I'd like to stay dry for the time being Ha: if that's how you want it to be... but it's really fun in here S: n...no shema turns to leave, hanoki grabs her dress & pulls her in I... can't believe you did that Ha: smiles and holds shema see, you didn't want to join me so I used a tactic called force S: I can see that force works very well (which I think he could use to his advantage) if you don't mind shema stands Ha: come on shema; don't go S: why should I? What's the point? Ha: the point is that I'm in a hot bath, naked & you should be too S: you think it so Ha: oh come on, I could have taken a bath alone at home S: but you didn't want to... if you insist she turns around & pulls her hair forward could you unzip me Ha: sure unzips shema's dress S: stands, takes her clothes off & gets in w/hanoki see now you're not alone, naked giggles to her self Ha: what's so funny... do I disappoint you? S: no it's nothing... do you like being with me hanoki? Ha: of course my lady... touches shema's cheek S: kisses hanoki... hanoki Ha: pulls shema onto his lap S: what do you think you're doing? Ha: what else would I be doing... kisses shema on the neck then her collarbone shema, my lady I love you S: shema lightly presses her finger tips to hanoki's chest & drags them down and stops at the water's surface Ha: not going any lower S: I'll wait till later. Gives more suspense Ha: darn... S: why such a sad face shema hugs hanoki & kisses his neck Ha: disappointment... S: what? I thought this is what you wanted she licks hanoki's ear Ha: hanoki's jaw drops (interesting) shema pulls back no, no you have to stay close to me S: I have to Ha: you have to S: I do Ha: yes S: but why? Ha: b/c a man's supposed to keep his woman near & dear to his heart  
  
AN: can you believe how cheesy he's being S: really... puts her head to his chest I think I hear something Ha: oh really S: wait... it's just you breathing Ha: [sarcastically] you're so funny S: aren't I though kisses hanoki Ha: slides his hand down shema's back S: hey I thought you said this was only a friendly bath Ha: it's a very friendly bath S: but you said Ha: I say a lot of things kisses shema S: is it true that you want to marry me? Ha: uh... um when did I say that? S: let me recall your exact words to my father "sir I would like to ask for your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage"... does that ring any bells Ha: Oh yeah that, I remember saying that S: you don't want to be w/me hanoki shema goes over to the other end of the tub facing away from hanoki I see how it is Ha: oh shema, don't do this to me. I've been shunned by everyone; please not you too S: you never answered; do you want to be with me or not? Ha: of course shema, I want to be with you S: well, you obviously don't show it all that much Ha: what do you want me to do get down on my knees and beg S: you could do that if you really wanted to; you'd have to beg like a dog, but you would consider that even more degrading than being with me, wouldn't you Ha: a dog I am not, but I will ask you pleasantly; will you marry me...? S: you mean it; you really want to marry me... 'Cause my answer... it would be... it would be... yes Ha: yes... yes... YES! Stands up in the tub S: her eyes widen & she puts her hands to her mouth (oh my, he has quite a big ego) Ha: blushes & sits down I forgot S: goes to hanoki's side I don't mind... at all shema kisses hanoki's cheek Ha: really puts shema on his lap kiss me & I'll kiss you back S: ... didn't I already do that? ... She looks into his eyes & kisses him mmm... Ha: kisses her back I love you and you love me runs his hand down her neck and onto her collarbone so much for friendly S: puts her hand on his what... don't dare venture any lower... Ha: oh but why not? Are you bashful, a little shy are you? S: ... no what I meant was why don't you go any lower... & I'm not exactly shy, all the time Ha: then why don't you go lower smiles you're more than welcome to S: like I said; it makes for good suspense. Normally it's the guy that makes the first move. Wouldn't you like to go 1st? Ha: of course I would, but you wont let me looks at shema's chest then back up S: I'll let you, but you have to promise to be nice to me...... I probably should get out before by ass turns to a rusty color Ha: I have a key remember smiles softly now where did it get? S: the last place I saw it was on that chain around your neck, but even my eyes can be deceiving at times Ha: ah yes I remember I put it in my pants gets out, & takes out the key found it... gets in and hands the key to shema knock yourself out babe licks his lip then bites it in anticipation S: hopefully you mean that in a different way unlocks her underwear & sets them to the side I bet you've been waiting for that Ha: I guess bites his lip harder damn S: look at you, acting like a horny teenager Ha: smiles well maybe that's all I am; a horny semi-teenager pulls shema to him there's nothing wrong with being horny as long as you're not alone [winks] S: how about we just stop talking kisses hanoki Ha: licks her cheek playfully love, you know; lets get down to the hot steamy stuff he-he-he S: sure, why the hell not? Kisses hanoki on the neck you could say that we're down to the bare essentials Ha: you could say that moves his hand further down shema's chest your move [grins] S: slowly slides her hand down hanoki's waste & kisses his chest I believe it is now your move Ha: moves his hands down & around shema's chest and to her waste next moves my lovely lady S: kisses hanoki I'm afraid there's no other place to move; but if you insist on getting a hand job...  
  
AN: yeah I'm going to stop now, so back off & leave me alone to rot. Continue Ha: that would be pleasant, but I'm feeling sort of what do you call it? Ah yes, greedy; I want it all kisses then licks shema's neck S: (can you say high hormones) ... uh slow down tiger. You find erotic pleasure in the strangest of things don't you kisses hanoki from his stomach to his mouth Ha: sexy puts his hands on his head how about we take this show to the bedroom my lady? S: that sounds like a fantastic idea runs her hands up his arms & to his hands Ha: picks up shema and carries her to the bed and puts her down boo, lets do this S: you're on pushes hanoki to the bed Ha: feisty much... S: you wanted me... well this is the real me bites hanoki's lip then his ear Ha: so you like it ruff do ya, I like that in a woman, I like it a lot pulls shema tight to him S: hey, not too tight my love. Don't want to kill me slides her hands to his waste Ha: down lower, I dare you raises an eyebrow S: Ooh, a dare licks hanoki's lips and holds onto his privates ... most dares I enjoy Ha: not so tight, that hurts... shema...uh... en... euh shema I also enjoy dares S: do what ever... Ha: how enthusiastic of you; I think it's time to take it up a notch gets on top of shema & starts to move his hand slowly up shema's leg oh shema, I love you S: closes her eyes & licks her lips un... hanoki...don't stop, keep going Ha: runs his hands up further shema... en...uh... stops S: uh... un... hanoki why's you stop; don't, don't stop Ha: starts to tremble I wont starts to move his hand up further S: ... hanoki, hanoki... un, uh... she clenches the bed sheet Ha: ha, I'm shaking kisses shema's stomach that's peculiar S: what is puts her hands on his neck Ha: how I tremble w/ you in my arms French kisses shema & presses her body against his S: why, am I any different? Bites his collar bone Ha: I'm not yet sure; we're not done yet. Harder... harder, shema bite harder S: bites down harder to where she barely pierces the skin Ha: shema, I want you to break the skin; do that for me S: (hanoki...) pierces the skin on his collarbone & draws back Ha: licks the blood off her lip what's wrong? Are you troubled? S: no... I just wanted to get a good look at you Ha: good look, you've seen me before my lady... S: I know, but for some reason I like you better this way Ha: what way? Have I changed? Huh am I smaller, more compact or what? Huh? S: ... you should talk less & grope me more leaves a mark on his neck Ha: ga... grope you more [gulp] I must say I'm highly tempted kisses shema's chest S: what? ... You don't want to rubs her hands over his shoulders & onto his back Ha: exactly where do you want to be groped my lady? For I am but a servant to you, your wish is my command  
  
AN: leave me alone! S: doesn't matter, wherever it pleases us both. Or we could go all out Ha: all out. Eww... rolls shema on top you're in charge now S: do, or would you bite me... right here points to her collarbone ... it's ok Ha: places his lips to her collarbone & slowly bites down as his hand runs up her chest & stops at her breasts S: un... hanoki, just a bit harder; only a bit rubs her hands on his back Ha: pushes down a tiny bit harder eh S: uh... un... mmm hanoki. Go for it. There are no screams here Ha: the memory of shema before runs through his head uh pulls back & starts to breathe hard S: hanoki, I... I'm sorry Ha: wha... what was that [gulp] uh S: uh... an apology to you Ha: for what... you didn't do anything S: for the pain you feel Ha: it is only the memories S: of what? Ha: ... you S: ... she gets up, puts on her robe & pulls a blanket over hanoki's shoulders do you want to stop for tonight? Hugs hanoki from behind & rests her head on his shoulder it's fine with me if you want to stop, I don't mind 


End file.
